


Friday Afternoon

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: Legacies Reborn Drabbles [2]
Category: Legacies Reborn - Pittacus Lore, The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: You know life is weird when you are forced to meditate to ignore your room mates making out in the next room.Because if Ran had to hear Taylor giggle through Isabela’s bedroom door one more time, she may just take back her no-exploding-shit pact (as Nigel had helpfully deemed it).





	Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Set Approximately 1 year after Gen. One*

~ Ran ~

 

_You know life is weird when you are forced to meditate to ignore your room mates making out in the next room._

 

Because if Ran had to hear Taylor giggle through Isabela’s bedroom door one more time, she may just take back her no-exploding-shit pact (as Nigel had helpfully deemed it). She loves her room mates, truly she does, but they were in the new relationship phase and they were both being obnoxiously lovestruck around everyone.

 

You know life is weird when Isabela Silva (AKA the Brazilian bombshell) pulls you and your friends into a group hug for no other reason than she was feeling cuddly and Taylor was off working.

 

Today was a day when Taylor was home from recon at the Foundation (an occurrence that was becoming rarer and rarer as she was contracted for more jobs with the Foundation). That meant that Isabela had dragged her girlfriend into her room and Ran doubted that either would come out for another couple of hours, based on how much giggling she could hear. It was almost disturbing. 

 

Ran sighed and went back to meditating.

 

~ Taylor ~

 

God, Taylor didn’t want to leave this bed. She didn’t want to leave Isabela’s cuddles or her kisses.

 

The girlfriend in question was lying in Taylor’s lap on her phone as Taylor attempted to catch up on the school notes Kopano had managed to give her on her return to the school, before Isabela had dragged her into her room and “snogged her senseless,” as Nigel would phrase it.

 

Taylor’s attempts to study become fruitless the second Isabela throws her phone down, sits up and starts to lay butterfly kisses along Taylor’s collarbone.

 

“Bela, I have to get this done. I can’t fall behind,” Taylor whispers breathlessly. Isabela pulls away briefly to stare at her with those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

 

“First of all, I think you can be forgiven for missing school work for a month and a half because of recon, and secondly, you, my girlfriend, have been gone for a _freaking month and a half._ I’ve missed you. So you can either put the notes down, or I can ask Ran to explode them. Your choice babe,” Taylor sighed but passed Isabela the notes anyway. Isabela happily turned over and placed them on the bedside table before rolling back to face her girlfriend.

 

“If I fail a test, it’s your fault.”

 

“Mmhm, tell me about it when I’m done kissing you,” Isabela leans up and captures Taylor’s mouth with her own in a gentle kiss, one of her hands coming to cup the back of Taylor’s neck. Taylor responds in kind, leaning into the kiss and pulling Isabela up to straddle her lap (perks of working on a farm for 15 years; strength for days), her hands fisting in Isabela’s dark tresses. Isabela moves her arms so they loop around Taylor’s neck and pulls her tighter into the embrace as Taylor tilts her head sideways.

 

“It’s unfair that you can distract me with kisses,” Taylor mumbles when they separate. Neither stray far, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“You know what else is unfair? Life,” Isabela paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face, “but it’s a lot fairer with you in it.” Taylor hides her burning face in the crook of Isabela’s neck, trying not to giggle.

 

“Sappy idiot,” Taylor pulls her girlfriends face back towards her own in a harsh, searing kiss that causes Isabela to groan and move in closer to Taylor. Taylor’s hands find their way under Isabela’s shirt and she runs her hands up and down her girlfriends back, pulling a pleased purr-like sound from the back of Isabela’s throat. The sound made Taylor pull away and watch her Brazillian bombshell of a girlfriend as she cuddles closer, seemingly done with their previous heated kisses. Taylor continues to run her hands over the other girl’s back as she throws a look to the bedside table where her study notes lay. 

 

With a smile, Taylor telekinetically floats the notes so they levitate in front of her, continuing to read Kopano’s meticulous notes on Shakespearean conventions. Isabela was a good distraction, but not good enough to over rule Taylor’s study habits.

 

“Are you seriously reading those notes again,” the noise was a soft vibration against her collarbone. Taylor hums an affirmative and Isabela shoots up and grabs them, sliding off the bed away from Taylor, dancing away from her reach when the shorter girl lunges forward.

 

“Ran,” Isabela opens the door and Taylor makes a whining noise when the Japanese girl stands and walks to Isabela. “Be a dear and please take these from Taylor. She won’t give me attention,” Ran takes the cards, pulls an elastic from he wrist and wraps them up. Isabela smiles and turns away right as Ran throws them over her head and back to Taylor.

 

Isabela closes the door and interrupts Taylor’s happy dancing by tackling her back onto the bed.

 

Taylor didn’t study for a while after that. 


End file.
